Andre Harris
Andre Harris Biography André is the guy everybody likes. He is good looking, supportive, friendly, and charming. He is always ready to give advice or ideas in a tough situation. For example, in Something New, he told Ryan how to review Natalie's Play. He also suggested that Sarah make a song as a present for Ana. He's always the shoulder to lean on, especially for Sarah. He will often comfort or reassure his friends when they are feeling insecure or upset (like he does for Sarah in the Something New and Blame It On The Alcohol), protect them from harm (Amy in Shallow Vows), and will help them even when it's not convenient for him (like how he blew off his grandfather's birthday to write a song for Sarah in 100 and when he lent Ryan his grandmother's bird in Funeral). He has a goofy, sometimes dry and sarcastic, sense of humor, as seen in An Innocent Row Part 1 and Part 2. He is incredibly patient, exemplified by how he deals with his grandmother when she's freaking out. However, he does seem to have trouble controlling his emotions, as seen in The Song, White Rice, and One Night Only. Relationships Cherice Johnson (girlfriend) She and Andre met at Christmas In Washington and when they hooked up they dated. Sarah Palmer (crush, ended) Sarah and André have established a friendship based on support and encouragement. Basically, André is a shoulder to lean on for Sarah. She occasionally asks him for help as in the episode Something New. André coaxed Sarah into singing in The Winter Showcase, and when she was on the fringes of declining to attend Brewster High, André encouraged her to accept and managed to get a whole crowd of people to cheer her on. After Sarah's horrible first day, André reminded her that she was a fantastic performer and that she belonged at the school. As a result, she gained enough confidence to stay. In Scandals, Sarah was supportive towards André's possibility of getting a record deal, and when that deal fell through, she encouraged him to compose a new song, and then requested that the record producer come to watch their performance, thus earning him back the deal. They display support towards each other numerous times throughout the series, and are almost always seen backing each other up. In Shallow Vows, after André realizes he has a crush on Natalie, he goes to Sarah late in the night for advice, and Sarah helps him throughout the episode to get over her. In White Rice, Sarah is André's Secret Santa and works earnestly to find him the 'perfect' present. Sarah's present to him is to perform the song he wrote for his Creative Music class in front of his teacher, earning him a higher grade (an A). Sandré frienship is very similar to Chase Matthews and Zoey Brooks from Zoey 101 (another one of Dan Schneider's series). André was the first person in Brewster High to meet Sarah (like Chase to Zoey), they are best friends and can be mistaken for a couple by being so close, like Chase and Zoey. Also, the two couples do not usually approve of a boyfriend or girlfriend that the other has. Natalie Sarich (crush, ended) Andre developed a crush on Natalie and Sarah had to help him through the painful relationship. Later in Trio, Natalie begged Andre to sing a song with her at The 2012 Battle Of The Bands. Songs Solos Season Three: Song msnxnn.png|Butterflies (Michael)|link=Butterflies Duets Season Two: Song bj.png|Make It Shine (Remix) (Sarah Palmer) (Something New)|link=Make It Shine (Remix) Song njv.png|365 Days (Sarah Palmer) (Scandals)|link=365 Days Song mnkv.png|Countdown (Sarah Palmer) (Shallow Vows)|link=Countdown Song fjnv.png|Song 2 U (Sarah Palmer) (White Rice)|link=Song 2 U andre.png|Palmtrees Or Mistletoes (Cherry) (Christmas In Washington)|link=Palmtrees Or Mistletoes Song nfn.png|Faster Than Boyz (Sarah Palmer) (The Song)|link=Faster Than Boyz Season Three: Song fimn.png|Tell Me That You Love Me (Sarah Palmer) (Love,Love,Love)|link=Tell Me That You Love Me Song jimd.jpg|Stand (Sarah Palmer) (Heartbroken)|link=Stand Song ihnf.jpg|Walking In My Shoes (Natalie Sarich) (Trio)|link=Walking In My Shoes Song infmkc.jpg|Tear It Down (Natalie Sarich) (Trio)|link=Tear It Down Solos In A Group Number {| border="1" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" ! colspan="3" style="background:#FFCC04;"| Season Two |- ! style="background:#CCFFAA;"| Song ! style="background:#CCFFAA;"| Episode ! style="background:#CCFFAA;"| Solos with |- |Hey Ya! | style="text-align: center;"|New Classics |Ryder, Ryan, Lyle, and Blaine |- |This Is The New Year | style="text-align: center;"|Teen Addiction |Ryder, Ryan, Sarah, Ana, Monique, Lyle, and Blaine Category:Character